-Falleentium Works of 538AER-
Falleentium Works is an employment program set up by the Imperial Government to provide useful skills to it’s members to prepare them for later life when they begin work. Falleentium Works aims to employ currently unemployed citizens, allowing them to work. Furthermore Falleentium works aims to teach those people skills so that they may be able to move into employment by companies later on in life. We believe it is time to ensure that everyone is capable of having a job. We think that a pay packet at the end of the month is the best thing we can provide for all those who are currently employed. '' ''-Vice Chancellor Nigel Farage Requirements for membership Must be 18 to 65 years of age or older to obtain membership in Falleentium Works. The age-limit per course may vary due to the specific requirements of each and every of the aforementioned skill-based courses. Members of Falleentium works may follow a maximum of 3 skill courses at the same time, though 1 is the minimal requirement for any member. Falleentium Works operates on the basis of giving the unlucky souls of our Empire which have the misfortune of not being able to work, a chance to continue their due contribution to society. The Falleen Welfare system will thus be supportive of said individuals that, even when unemployed, seek to remain useful members of society. Once any citizen and/or resident of Falleentium files in a request for welfare benefits, their specific cases shall be examined by the Welfare Inspectorate to decide whether they are suitable for said privilege. In the case that not enough grounds are found to grant said benefits (i.e. a perfectly physically and psychologically healthy individual who is simply down on his luck), this individual would qualify for and be forwarded to the Falleen Labour Front and the Falleentium Works Policy. Financial Clause of Falleentium Works. The Minimum Wage will apply to those working for the Organisation. (This is due to the aim of the organisation being to teach skills, for them to then be employed by another company) Falleentium Works will support the current State pension system. The Falleentium Works Policy aims to work with companies small and large to ensure all workers get a Job. Worker Schemes -Catering and Organisation- The main project for Catering and Organisation will include a variety of skills which include, cooking, cleaning and various social skills necessary for such a line of work like: hospitality and ensuring each customer’s satisfaction with the involved services. -Any member of Falleentium Works regardless of age can join this scheme. -The Scheme will see members work in Hotels as a range of roles such as, receptionist, cleaners, bartenders, chefs and waiters. -Workers will aim to continue their work in the Hotel environment during the IAFF World Cup hosted in Hastiga. -Factory Skills - The main project for Factory Skills will lead workers to be taken into employment by major companies that commit themselves to all manner of tasks. Several companies such as Van Houtte, Perry Summers and Hess-Tusta Industries will take on members of Falleentium Works to teach them select skills. -Members of the age 18 to 55 can work in this Scheme. -This Scheme will see members work in the industries of canning, Toy creation and automotive construction. -Members will be granted full time Jobs by said companies when such a job becomes available. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations